Team Rocket's Entrance
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This is my idea of how Jessie and James got into Team Rocket. Please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Team Rocket's Entrance Part 1  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters are copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creature Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, TVTokyo, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is being used only for the entertainment of others, and no profit is being made from this story. Right, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, I need to say a few things before I begin the story. First of all, I'm assuming that the Pokemon already know all their moves. I know a few episodes contradict this theory, but most support it, like Charmander already knowing Flamethrower when Ash got it. This story takes place before Ash even began his Pokemon journey and is about how Jessie and James got into Team Rocket. Finally, I apologize if this story is a little boring at first, but it gets better later on. Ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Jessie and James looked at the big building with the stadium attached to it. Jessie checked a piece of paper.  
"Well, the directions say that this is the place," Jessie said.  
"I still can't believe we might get to join in the infamous TEAM ROCKET!" James exclaimed.  
"We better go inside. It's time for the interview," Jessie replied. They both went into the building. Once they got inside, they met a Team Rocket member.  
"Are you the interviewees?" he asked.  
"Yes, we are," James said.  
"All right, go through this door here," the Team Rocket member said, pointing to a door.  
"This is it, James," Jessie said.  
"I know," James said. They both went into the next room. In the room was a big man in a swivel chair. He swung around.  
"I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket," the man said. "You must be the new people. Right now, I'm just going to interview you."  
"Ok," Jessie said.  
"So what questions do you have?" James asked.  
"First, what are your names?" Giovanni asked.  
"I'm Jessie," Jessie said.  
"I'm James," James said.  
"How old are you?" Giovanni asked.  
Both Jessie and James said in unison, "We're twenty-one."  
"Do you have any Pokemon?" Giovanni asked.  
"I have an Ekans," Jessie replied.  
"I have a Koffing and a Weepinbell," James replied.  
"All right. Why do you both want to join Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked.  
"Me and my mother are very poor. I'm sick of it," Jessie replied.  
"Me and my parents are rich, but I don't have any freedom! I want the freedom Team Rocket gives me!" James replied.  
"Those are good reasons," Giovanni said. "However, I always have to make sure I don't get complete nitwits in Team Rocket. Please follow me." Giovanni went through the back door of the office. Jessie and James followed him. They went out into the stadium. There was a bag in the center.  
"This bag holds the Poke Balls of all the Pokemon my minions have ever stolen," Giovanni said. "To get into Team Rocket, you and I will each have to draw six random Poke Balls and participate in a series of six one-on-one battles. To get into Team Rocket, you must win all six battles."  
"SIX battles?!" Jessie asked incredulously.  
"And we have to win ALL of them?" James asked just as incredulously.  
"That's right," Giovanni replied. "Which one of you will be going first?  
"Uh, how about you go first, James?" Jessie said to James.  
"No, ladies first," James replied.  
Jessie sighed, and then stepped up to the bag and drew six random Poke Balls. Giovanni did the same. Then, Jessie thought of something.  
"If these Pokemon are stolen, won't they disobey us?" Jessie asked.  
Giovanni replied, "I've planted mind-control chips in their brains. They'll obey us." Giovanni pushed the bag to the side of the stadium. Then he said, "Now we will each send out a Pokemon and see what comes out."  
"All right. Go Poke Ball!" Jessie shouted, throwing a Poke Ball. An Exeggutor came out.  
"Go Poke Ball," Giovanni said calmly, throwing a Poke Ball. A Krabby came out.  
Jessie laughed. "A Krabby? Exeggutor will CREAM it!" She said. "Exeggutor, Stomp attack!"  
Exeggutor jumped up into the air and tried to stomp on Krabby.  
"Krabby, Harden," Giovanni said.  
Krabby glowed, hardening. Exeggutor stomped on it but it didn't do that much damage.  
"Now, Krabby, Bubble attack," Giovanni said.  
Krabby shot a stream of bubbles at Exeggutor, but Exeggutor did a clumsy dance and stumbled out of the way.  
"Exeggutor, Sleep Powder attack!" Jessie said.  
Exeggutor fired its Sleep Powder attack, but Krabby jumped up into the air and dodged it.  
"Krabby, use your Vicegrip," Giovanni said.  
Krabby landed on Exeggutor and gripped its leaf plume. Exeggutor started dancing around in pain.  
"Exeggutor, Leech Seed attack!" Jessie said.  
Exeggutor, however, was in too much pain and couldn't use the attack.  
"Heh. Exeggutor can barely use any attacks if it's too busy dancing around in pain," Giovanni said.  
Jessie had to think fast. If Exeggutor lost, there went her chance to join Team Rocket. Then she thought of something.  
"Exeggutor, Barrage attack!" Jessie said.  
All three of Exeggutor's heads came off and hit Krabby, knocking it off Exeggutor. The heads then re-attached themselves.  
"All right, now try your Solar Beam!" Jessie said.  
Exeggutor took in sunlight and glowed green, getting ready to fire the Solar Beam.  
"Krabby, quickly, use your Guillotine!" Giovanni said.  
Krabby rushed at Exeggutor, ready to slice its throat. Suddenly, Exeggutor fired the Solar Beam, blasting Krabby into one of the walls of the stadium. Krabby tried to get up, but then collapsed.  
"Hmm. It looks like you've won. Krabby, return," Giovanni said, recalling Krabby. Jessie recalled Exeggutor.  
"That was just the first match. Now the second match begins. Go Poke Ball," Giovanni said, throwing a Poke Ball. A Kingler came out.  
"Go Poke Ball!" Jessie shouted, throwing a Poke Ball. A Golbat came out.  
"Oh, man, how is a wimpy GOLBAT supposed to win?" Jessie asked.  
"If you're a good trainer, you can win," Giovanni replied. "Go ahead, show me what you've got."  
"All right, I will! Golbat, Leech Life!" Jessie said.  
Golbat flew towards Kingler, ready to drain its energy.  
"Kingler, Crabhammer," Giovanni said calmly.  
Kingler swung one of its claws like a hammer and knocked Golbat far away.  
"Golbat, don't give up! Confuse it with your Supersonic attack!" Jessie said.  
Golbat fired supersonic waves at Kingler, confusing it.  
"Kingler, Stomp attack," Giovanni said.  
Kingler was confused, however, and just wandered around aimlessly.  
"Golbat, use your Screech move to lower its Defense!" Jessie said.  
Golbat screeched really loudly at Kingler.  
"Now...WING ATTACK!" Jessie shouted.  
Golbat flew at Kingler, passing it and knocking it backwards with its wing. Kingler was knocked out.  
"Very good. Kingler, return," Giovanni said, recalling Kingler.  
Jessie recalled Golbat and laughed. "I'm gonna get into Team Rocket soon!" She said with glee.  
"Two out of six," Giovanni replied. "I wouldn't get so cocky."  
To which Jessie replied by throwing a Poke Ball. Out came a Nidorino. Giovanni also threw a Poke Ball. Out came a Squirtle.  
"Squirtle? Is that the BEST you can DO?" Jessie said scornfully. "Nidorino, Tackle attack!"  
Nidorino charged at Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, Tackle it back," Giovanni said.  
Squirtle withdrew into its shell and spun at Nidorino, colliding and knocking Nidorino into a wall.  
"Don't give up, Nidorino! Keep charging!" Jessie shouted. James, who was still watching that battle, said to himself, "Jessie's a better battler than I gave her credit for."  
"Squirtle, Water Gun," Giovanni said calmly.  
Squirtle shot some streams of water from its mouth, but Nidorino dodged them and kept charging, eventually hitting Squirtle. Squirtle got up.  
"Nidorino, Horn Attack!" Jessie said.  
"Squirtle, Withdraw," Giovanni said quickly.  
Squirtle withdrew into its shell and wasn't damaged very much by the Horn Attack.  
"Nidorino, Horn Drill, now!" Jessie shouted.  
Nidorino's horn spun like a drill, and Nidorino hit Squirtle with it. Squirtle was knocked out.  
"Hmph. You're better than I expected. Return, Squirtle," Giovanni said, recalling Squirtle. Jessie recalled Nidorino.  
"Yes!!! I'm halfway there!" she exclaimed.  
"But you haven't gotten there yet. Go Poke Ball," Giovanni said, throwing another Poke Ball. Out came a Pikachu.  
"Oh, how CUTE!" Jessie said. "But it's no match for me. Go Poke Ball!" She threw a Poke Ball. Out came an Arcanine.  
"All RIGHT!!!" Jessie shouted. "With an Arcanine on my side, I can't lose!"  
"Wanna bet?" Giovanni asked dryly. "Pikachu, Agility."  
Pikachu ran towards Arcanine really quickly and ran circles around it.  
"Arcanine, use your OWN Agility!" Jessie said.  
Arcanine began chasing Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock," Giovanni said calmly.  
Pikachu turned around, jumped on Arcanine, and shocked it. Arcanine whimpered in pain.  
"Hang in there, Arcanine! Ember attack!" Jessie shouted.  
Arcanine sprayed Pikachu with embers from its mouth, and it was Pikachu's turn to whimper in pain.  
"Pikachu, try your Thunderbolt," Giovanni said.  
Pikachu hit Arcanine with its Thunderbolt, and Arcanine was greatly weakened.  
"Come on, Arcanine, you can do it! Flamethrower!" Jessie said.  
Arcanine took a deep breath and nearly FRIED Pikachu with its flame. Fortunately for Pikachu, it was just knocked out.  
"Not bad," Giovanni said. He recalled Pikachu.  
"Wahoo!" Jessie shouted, jumping for joy. "I'm two-thirds of the way there!"  
Giovanni threw another Poke Ball. Out came a Golem. Jessie threw another Poke Ball, and a Nidoking came out.  
"Nidoking, Horn Attack!" Jessie said.  
Nidoking lunged at Golem, horn outstretched. Golem jumped aside.  
"Golem, Rock Throw," Giovanni said.  
Golem threw a rock and hit Nidoking.  
"Nidoking, Poison Sting!" Jessie shouted.  
Nidoking jumped at Golem and stung it on one of its arms. By amazing luck, Golem got poisoned, and eventually fainted.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Jessie exclaimed. "ONE MORE TO GO AND I GET TO JOIN TEAM ROCKET!"  
Giovanni and Jessie recalled the Pokemon. Giovanni threw the final Poke Ball. Out came a Bulbasaur.  
"What a runt," Jessie said, and threw her final Poke Ball. Out came a Beedrill.  
"Beedrill, Poison Sting attack!" Jessie said.  
Beedrill tried to hit Beedrill with its tail-like stinger, but Bulbasaur grabbed Beedrill's head and leap-froged over it.  
"Now, Bulbasaur, Tackle attack," Giovanni said.  
Bulbasaur charged at Beedrill.  
"Beedrill, Agility!" Jessie said quickly.  
Beedrill used Agility and easily flew out of Bulbasaur's range.  
"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf attack," Giovanni said.  
Bulbasaur fired dozens of Razor Leaves at Beedrill, and Beedrill got scratched by a lot of them.  
"C'mon Beedrill, try your Pin Missile attack!" Jessie said.  
Beedrill poised its two upper stingers and fired a bunch of energy needles at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was hit by many of them.  
"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam attack," Giovanni said.  
Bulbasaur took in sunlight, getting ready for the Solar Beam.  
"Beedrill, quickly, use your String Shot on Bulbasaur's bulb!" Jessie said.  
Beedrill fired some string out of its tail-like stinger and tied up the bulb. When Bulbasaur tried to fire the beam, it couldn't escape the tied up bulb, and with nowhere to go, the energy exploded, knocking Bulbasaur into a wall and knocking it out.  
Giovanni and Jessie recalled the Pokemon.  
"YES!!!" Jessie exclaimed. "I GET TO JOIN TEAM ROCKET!!!"  
"Congratulations, Jessie," James said. Jessie and Giovanni returned the Poke Balls to the back. Giovanni drew out another six, while James drew out six Poke Balls. It was James's turn to battle.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Team Rocket's Entrance Part 2  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters are copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creature Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, TVTokyo, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is being used only for the entertainment of others, and no profit is being made from this story. Right, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, I need to say a couple things before I begin the story. First of all, I'm assuming that the Pokemon already know all their moves. I know a few episodes contradict this theory, but most support it, like Charmander already knowing Flamethrower when Ash got it. Also, this story takes place before Ash even began his Pokemon journey and is about how Jessie and James got into Team Rocket. Ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
James and Giovanni each threw a Poke Ball. Out of James's Poke Ball came a Bellsprout. Out of Giovanni's Poke Ball came a Muk.  
"No fair!" James whined. "How come I get a puny little runt of a Pokemon and you get that big thing?"  
"Stop whining!" Giovanni snapped. "You made the choice, now live with it and fight!"  
"Oh, all right," James said sulkily. "Bellsprout, Poison Powder attack."  
Bellsprout fired some purple powder out of its thin mouth. But it just settled over Muk without doing anything to it.  
"I don't understand it!" James exclaimed. "Why didn't the Poison Powder work?"  
"Fool!" Giovanni said. "You can't poison a Poison type Pokemon! Muk, Disable!"  
Muk's eyes glowed. Suddenly Bellsprout couldn't move.  
"Aw come on!" James said. "Stop standing there, you dolt!"  
But Bellsprout was frozen fast. Then James got an idea.  
"Of course! Sleep Powder attack!" he said.  
Bellsprout couldn't move, but its powders weren't disabled. Bellsprout fired the Sleep Powder out of its mouth, putting Muk to sleep.  
"Darn!" Giovanni shouted, recalling Muk. Both James and Giovanni recalled the Pokemon.  
"You're better than I thought, but you still don't stand a chance," Giovanni said, throwing out another Poke Ball. A Rhydon came out of it.  
"Don't stand a chance, eh? I'll show you!" James exclaimed, throwing out his second Poke Ball. Out of it came a Charmander.  
"Not another runt!" James whined.  
"Too bad," Giovanni said. "Rhydon, Take Down attack!"  
Rhydon charged after Charmander, who began running away from it.  
"Charmander, Flamethrower attack!" James cried out.  
Charmander looked over its shoulder and breathed fire at Rhydon, who was barely even fazed. Both of them kept running.  
"Umm...try a Fire Spin!" James said.  
Charmander looked over its shoulder again and breathed a fiery tornado at Rhydon. This worked even less well than Flamethrower.  
"Heh." Giovanni said. "My Rhydon will soon catch up to Charmander and then it's bye-bye Charmander!"  
Suddenly James noticed that Rhydon was slowing down a litte. James realized what was happening.  
"Ha! Charmander, just keep running!" James shouted.  
Charmander kept running, and Rhydon kept chasing it. Rhydon eventually slowed down even more, and then more, and finally Rhydon stopped, out of breath. Rhydon keeled over and fainted out of exhaustion.  
"All right! Rhydon got tired out cause Charmander was in better shape! I win, I win, I win!" James gloated.  
Giovanni scowled, but recalled Rhydon. James recalled Charmander. They each threw out another Poke Ball. Out of James's Poke Ball came a Butterfree. He saw a Venomoth escape from the other Poke Ball.  
"Now that's more like it!" James said, relieved. "An even match for once!"  
"HEY!" Jessie shouted from the sidelines. "Some of MY matches were even too!"  
"Yeah, yeah," James said. "Butterfree, Tackle attack!"  
"Tackle it back," Giovanni commanded.  
Both Butterfree and Venomoth tackled each other. Venomoth was stronger and knocked Butterfree into a wall.  
"Oh no!" James shouted. "Butterfree, Whirlwind attack!"  
Butterfree created a whirlwind, blowing Venomoth away for a bit. Eventually the whirlwind dissipated.  
"Venomoth, Poison Powder." Giovanni said.  
Venomoth blew the purple powder towards Butterfree.  
"Confusion!" James said quickly.  
Butterfree's eyes glowed blue, and the Poison Powder was telekinetically deflected back at Venomoth, who didn't even feel it.  
"Venomoth..." Giovanni started.  
"Butterfree..." James started.  
"Psybeam attack!" both finished.  
Both Pokemon fired their Psybeam attacks. The beams collided and continued, neither one pushing the other back. This went on for a few minutes. Finally, Butterfree struggled with all its might and pushed Venomoth's Psybeam back with its own Psybeam. Butterfree's Psybeam then collided with Venomoth, knocking it out.  
"No!" Giovanni shouted.  
"Yes!" James shouted gleefully.  
"All right James!" Jessie shouted happily from the sidelines. "You're halfway there!"  
Both James and Giovanni recalled the Pokemon and sent out more. James ended up sending a Tentacool, while Giovanni ended up sending a Spearow.  
"Tentacool, Poison Sting attack!" James shouted.  
"Spearow, Agility!" Giovanni commanded.  
Tentacool shot out lots of white poisonous needles, but Spearow used its Agility to dodge them.  
"Good, now use your Drill PecK!" Giovanni said.  
Spearow began spinning like a drill and dive-bombed Tentacool head-first.  
"Quick, Tentacool, use your Barrier!" James said.  
Tentacool created a barrier. Spearow crashed into it so hard that it accidentally knocked itself out.  
"Well that was quick," Jessie said from the sidelines.  
Both James and Giovanni recalled the Pokemon. James and Giovanni sent out more Pokemon, and out of their Poke Balls came an Alakazam and a Cloyster, respectively.  
"All right!" James shouted with glee. "With an Alakazam I can't lose!"  
"Wanna bet?" Giovanni asked dryly. "Cloyster, Spike Cannon!"  
"Alakazam, dodge them with Teleport!" James said.  
Cloyster began firing some spikes out of its shell at Alakazam, but Alakazam easily teleported out of the way of each of them.  
"Grrr..." Giovanni growled. "Cloyster, Tackle attack now!"  
Cloyster quickly tackled Alakazam into the ground. It was a hard hit, and Alakazam looked like it was going to faint.  
"Recover!" James shouted.  
Alakazam concentrated and re-energized itself.  
"Cloyster, freeze it solid with an Ice Beam!" Giovanni commanded.  
Cloyster fired its Ice Beam at Alakazam.  
"Alakazam, Confusion!" James shouted.  
Alakazam's eyes glowed blue, and the Ice Beam was telekinetically deflected back at Cloyster, who was frozen.  
"All right! Cloyster can't fight, so I win!" James shouted with glee.  
Giovanni scowled again and recalled Cloyster. James recalled Alakazam.  
"James, you're almost there!" Jessie shouted from the sidelines. James and Giovanni each sent out their final Pokemon. Out of each of their Poke Balls came a Venusaur and a Tauros, respectively.  
"Tauros, Stomp attack now!" Giovanni commanded.  
Tauros jumped up into the air and preceded to try to stomp on Tauros.  
"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" James shouted.  
Venusaur did its Vine Whip and tripped up Tauros, sending it crashing to the floor headfirst, knocking itself out.  
"No! I can't believe I lost so quickly!" Giovanni shouted, recalling Tauros. "All right, you get to be in Team Rocket, James."  
"All right!" James shouted. "I get to be in Team Rocket!"  
Giovanni tossed James and Jessie their Team Rocket uniforms, and then said, "I'm assigning you my favorite Pokemon to make sure you don't slip up." Giovanni snapped his fingers, and a Meowth jumped from behind him and landed next to the two.  
"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth shouted.  
Jessie and James screamed.  
"THIS MEOWTH CAN TALK?!" they both shouted incredulously.  
"Yes, that's why it's my favorite," Giovanni said.  
"We're going to the top!" all three of the newly created team shouted. They didn't know that in the future, thanks to hero Ash Ketchum, they would quickly become the bumbling idiots we know today.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
